


Can't Carry This Anymore

by shankamaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankamaru/pseuds/shankamaru
Summary: 'We compliment eachother really well, huh?' He thought, smiling to himself. Naruto had been thinking about him during class again. Scribbling little drawings of him and Shikamaru in his notebook instead of doing work. Thinking about this stuff was one of the few things that brought Naruto what he considered real happiness.





	Can't Carry This Anymore

Shikamaru, the idiotic yet smart kid, just had to deal with the reality that was starting to settle in. Shikamaru Nara was in love. With quite possibly the biggest moron he had ever encountered- Naruto Uzumaki. Of course it had to be Naruto. He didn’t really care to spend more time with anyone besides Naruto, Choji, and on occasion Ino. Though, Ino was rather annoying. She was loud and would practically drool over Sasuke.

The Nara didn’t quite understand the appeal Sasuke had. Maybe he just wasn’t his type. No. Clearly his type was stubborn, idiotic, blonde males. Or maybe it was just blondes. No definitely not, because the idea of Ino being even the slightest bit attractive made him want to break out in laughter. Or maybe vomit. He wasn’t sure.

 

Anyways

 

Shikamaru was smart. Sure, very smart, brilliant even. But when it came to recognizing his own feelings he was damn stupid. When Asuma, someone who was like a second dad to him, died, Shikamaru refused to acknowledge how much it hurt. The realization \that he would never see him ever again slowly tearing into him before he finally had to let it out.

It was different though; Naruto wasn’t about to just die. Probably. The world can be crazy sure, but the probability of the blondes sudden and unexpected death was very low. But the thing was; his ‘little crush’, or whatever you want to call it, had been weighing him down. Whenever he saw that bright smile it made him feel like he was dying. When he saw those blue eyes look at him- those perfect blue eyes that could hold a galaxy in them - he swore his heart just stopped and he was in heaven. That voice, not smooth or relaxing in the slightest, but it made him feel.. _Alive._

 

**Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who could bring Shikamaru back to the reality that, he was in fact, a living human being.**

 

Shikamaru often forgets that he’s actually living, that it isn’t just some simulation. Everything could be so predictable. Sometimes, he even would do something stupid just to try and get things to be less predictable. But no, he could see everything coming a mile away. He fell asleep in class or didn’t do his homework he’d get lectured. Homework was a drag, but so was being lectured.

However Naruto was unpredictable. The way he would manage to sneak up on the male without being noticed, despite being overly loud most of the time. How he would argue with the teachers when he thought they were in the wrong. When he would show a nervous smile when getting lectured and make some dumb comment. He was purely, perfectly, unpredictable.

My god, Shikamaru could not emphasize enough how refreshing Naruto was. Even with strangers, it was easy for Shikamaru to quickly analyze and assess how they would react. Not with Naruto.

 

***

 

Naruto appeared to wear his emotions on his sleeve usually, despite that being so far from the truth. But when it came to Shikamaru, Naruto himself was confused what it was he was feeling. The way his chest felt tight every time he gave that lazy half smile. How he felt nervous, or maybe anxious, when he saw him in a light sleep out basking in the sunlight. How he just wanted to kiss him all over.

Wait. He did NOT want to do that. Nope. Naruto was in love with Sakura, right? Of course. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t be doing his sad excuse for flirting with her every chance he got. That and he was straight.

But when Shikamaru acts so cool and collected he swears he just wants to grab him and kiss him right on the lips.

No. Naruto Uzumaki was NOT in love with Shikamaru Nara. He couldn’t be. He was already hated enough as it is, the laughing stalk of the school. Imagine how it’d be if it got out that he was not only a failure, but gay? He couldn’t be gay. Or bi. Whatever! It didn’t matter. The point was;

 

HE COULD NOT LOVE HIM.

 

But gods, it hurt so badly. He wanted to love him, and to be loved by him. But he already brought enough trouble to Shikamaru from being friends with him, he wouldn’t allow the boy he loves to have even more trouble because of him. _Not in love,_ he’d remind himself.

If he knew the feeling was mutual.. Maybe he’d take a chance. But then again Naruto made it so damn obvious he had a ‘thing’ for Sakura. Even if it was just a way of avoiding his real feelings. So chances were, Shikamaru wouldn’t say anything even if he did.

 

Shikamaru was smart, maybe he could figure it out?  
  
What was he thinking???

 

 _We compliment eachother really well, huh?_ He thought, smiling to himself. Naruto had been thinking about all of this during class. Scribbling little drawings of him and Shika in his notebook instead of doing work. The little drawings weren’t good, he was no professional by any means, but thinking about this stuff brought Naruto even the slightest bit of happiness.

 

Though the doofus always seemed happy, he wasn’t really. He just thought if he was happy maybe others would be too. He always seemed to be putting others before himself. Besides, they were more important than him.  
  
He didn’t realize how much a certain black haired boy might disagree. Naruto did not realize that to Shikamaru he meant the world.

 

“Naruto.” The pony tail wearing teacher broke Naruto out of his thoughts. “Are you listening? This is important, it will be on your quiz.” Iruka's glare shot daggers into Naruto.

Iruka. He was almost like a dad to Naruto. _Almost_. He would take care of Naruto when things at his foster home would get too chaotic. Buy him ramen or some other food that he knows the blonde appreciates.

Naruto vigorously nodded his head ‘yes’ and Iruka went back to teaching the class. Naruto simply sighed and went back to his doodling. He drew Shikamaru and right next to him a pineapple and couldn’t help but snort.

 

“Naruto.” Iruka practically growled, glare shooting daggers at Naruto.

 

“Sorry teach’.” Naruto shrugged it off and could feel the look Iruka was now giving him, despite him not paying attention _still._ He almost called him Iruka in front of the entire class, but stopped himself figuring they’d probably get the wrong, _and maybe disgusting_ , idea that he in no way wanted to even consider how they’d treat his teacher.

 

So the class went on, Naruto getting bored and pulling out his phone and opening a group chat

 

_Nart changed Dog Man’s name to Stinky Boy_

Nart: Hey I’m boooored

Shika: Crazy idea but,

Shika: Maybe actually do your work for once.

Thiccci: ROASTED LIKE BEEF

Nart: >:(

Mr. Emo: I agree with the pineapple.

_Nart changed Shika’s nickname to Pineapple_

Pineapple: I don’t look like a pineapple.

Ino Pig: Sure. And Sakura doesn’t have a gigantic forehead.

Tree: Ino. I. Will. Murder. You.

Stinky Boy: Hah.

Stinky Boy: WHO CHANGED MY NAME TO STINKY BOY

Nart: ;)

_Stinky Boy changed Narts nickname to Piece Of Shit_

_Piece Of Shit changed his nickname to Nart_

Pineapple: hey how about we don’t all kill each other?

Haikyu!!: I agree with Shikamaru, killing each other doesn’t sound like a good idea.

Stinky Boy: Whoa, she speaks??  
A Flea: Be nice, stinky.

Stinky Boy: !!!!

_Thiccci has left the chat_

_Pineapple added Chouji to the chat_

_Nart changed Chouji’s nickname to Thicccci_

 

The bell eventually rung and Naruto tossed his stuff into his backpack and excitedly made his way to the commons for lunch. He was happy to see his friends, they all had A lunch with him this year. They were only a week into the first semester, so he didn’t really have reason to be this excited, but he was anyways.

After all he could see Shikamaru again. Sakura, he means. Who was he kidding, he didn’t really feel like wasting effort on someone who was so obviously in love with someone else. After all, he wasn’t _really_ in love with her.

 

After all, no matter how much he denied it;

 

**Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Shikamaru Nara.**

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter but next ones will be longer
> 
> For the group chat  
> Stinky Boy- Kiba  
> Tree- Sakura  
> Thiccci- Chouji  
> Mr. Emo- Sasuke  
> Haikyu!!- Hinata  
> A Flea- Shino  
> The rest I think are obvious


End file.
